perrymasonfandomcom-20200213-history
Perry Mason
You may also be looking for another Perry Mason ---- Perry Mason is the main character in the eponymous Perry Mason universe, created by Erle Stanley Gardner. He is friends with Paul drake and Hamilton Burger. He is also in a romantic relationship with Della Street. Running themes A running gag in the TV series is Hamilton Burger always trying to catch Perry Mason and usually failing-exceptions are in "The case of the Blushing Pearls" Burger has Della Street give Mason a citation for burning trash without a license; In "The Case of the Malicious Mariner" mason gets a parking citation for illegal parking-which helps him win his case!; in another episode "The Case of the Reluctant Model" Burger presents Mason for a bill for .20 cents for money spent at Mason direction by the district Attorney office to solve a case! In "The Case of the Curious Bride' Burger vows to bring Mason on charges of changing a doorbell buzzer; {Burger will find out Mason owns the apartment!} Another theme is Mason exposing the killer in court; exceptions are "The Case of the Careless Kitten", Monkey, the titular cat, helps provide Mason with a clue to a murderer; in The Case of the Wayward Wife Mason confronts the dying killer in the last 5 minuites of the episode and then explains to Lt Tragg the circumstances {"It was self defense"}; In one case The Case of the Terrfied Typist Burger actually won a case-but Mason doesn't lose as his client is exposed as a murderous imposter and Mason sees to it the clearing of the real innocent person vs the guilty Imposter is pointed out! In one case The Case of the Traveling Treasure MAson wins his case but loses his fish!. In The Case of the Fradualant Foto Mason does double duty as a District Attorney substitute for his client and then the next day Mason defends his client as a Defense Attorney! As noted Mason sometimes uses non human witness of crimes to win his case and free his innocent client--a cat Case of the Careless Kitten; a dog Case of the Impetious Imp; a cockatoo Case of the Laughing Lady and a burro Case of the Baseful burro The theme of Perry Mason winning a case is spoofed on a dream episode of "The Jack Benny" in which Raymond Burr played Perry mason who is defending Jack Benny from having killed a rooster at dawn; notwithstanding Mason dressing up like Abrham Lincoln and charging twightwad Benny a large sum to defend him, Mason wins by confessing he killed the annoying rooster at dawn! In another "Police Squad/Airplane" spoof movie-Raymund Burr maskes a cameo as a very fair Judge-who at the end of a trial passes out signed 8 x 10 photos of himself! Gallery File:Main_box_perry.jpg|In "The Case of the Restless Redhead" Sleepwalker duncan.jpg Main box perry.jpg|perry is thinking about someone|link="Why do I have the urge of thinking about della. Category:Characters From Season One Category:Characters Category:Male Characters